Hit-Girl Vol 1 4
Synopsis "Previously: Kick-Ass is down, Red Mist is travelling the world, and Hit-Girl's plans to bust a drug cartel have just gone horribly awry..." At a warehouse in Queens, Mindy tumbles into a room of waiting gunmen, and reveals a digital grenade that she has set on a thirty-second timer; the men attempt to flee, but Hit-Girl shoots them out at the knees, leaving the grenade. Outside, Marcus coordinates a S.W.A.T. team to infiltrate the warehouse, but the door bursts open and the girls rush out of the building shortly before it explodes. A surviving dealer tells the police that "the little girl in the costume...walked right in and murdered everyone," and Marcus realizes that Mindy attacked the cartel. He rushes back to his house in a squad car while Hit-Girl hurries home on her motorcycle; Mindy narrowly manages to get home before Marcus, who finds her in her bed but refuses to believe that she didn't attack the warehouse. He then realizes that Mindy is responsible for "all those bodies police have been finding," but their conversation is interrupted by Mindy's mother. At school the next morning, Mindy discusses her near-miss with Dave, and explains her plans to cripple the Genovese criminal empire within the next month by executing "eleven more hits" and killing "each goon in a totally different way"; their conversation is interrupted by Debbie Foreman, who asks to sit with Mindy during lunch. At Ryker's Island, Ralphie Genovese watches a news broadcast concerning the warehouse explosion while taking a call from Gigante, who along with Genovese's men has captured and interrogated another hero. Gigante admits that the "super" knows nothing, and Genovese decides that Marcus may "be behind all their other problems" and "needs to be made an example of." Genovese's men execute the hero. From a martial arts facility in Asia, Chris Genovese taunts Kick-Ass in an Internet forum, explaining that he's "at one of those mystical NINJA TRAINING SCHOOLS" learning "how to FIGHT BLINDFOLDED and punch through walls with his BARE HANDS." Later, Chris is sent to "the top of the mountain" by his sensei "to retrieve the blue lotus"; after Chris sets out, his sensei admits to another instructor that the "blue lotus" is meaningless, but that he thought "it sounded cool" when he "saw it in Batman Begins." The sensei and the instructor ponder how much more money they can get out of Chris. At the Williams residence, a team of Genovese's men prepare an assault on Marcus's family. Inside, Mindy watches as Marcus installs new locks on all the doors and windows, disconnects her computer, and stores away all of her comic books. In the kitchen, Marcus then comforts his wife as she considers the three bullets until the doorbell rings; Mindy answers the door to find four armed men who barge into the house and force her into the kitchen. One of the men pistol whips Marcus in the mouth, then holds Mindy at gunpoint and orders Marcus to beg for the girl's life. Appearances Featured Characters: * Mindy McCready Supporting Characters: * Dave Lizewski * Marcus Williams * Kathleen Williams Villains: * Ralphie Genovese ** Leopoldo Urena ** Vincent ** Michael * Vic Gigante Other Characters: * Frankie Locations: * New York City ** Queens Items: * Vehicles: * Hit-Girl's motorcycle Notes Trivia * Mindy's comic book collection includes copies of ''Secret Service'' #1 and ''Superior'' #1, both of which were written by Mark Millar. Category:Comics issue